Destiny
by armys00
Summary: Taehyung yang jatuh cinta terhadap Jungkook dalam beberapa detik dan memiliki kecurigaan terhadap jimin yang bergitu dekat dengan jungkook, dan bagaimana dengan suga mantan kekasih taehyung yang berusaha menghancurkan Vkook?


.

 **DESTINY**

Title : Destiny

Author: Amndarhdh

Main Cast : VKook (V & Jungkook)

Genre : Rate M, YAOI!

Note : Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan kata atau alur yang menyerupai dan tokoh yang sama di harapkan untuk tidak **BASH, COPYCAT, FLAME.**

Hope u like it ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu jam itu bahkan detik itu juga aku tidak akan menerimanya lagi.

" _maaf aku hanya ingin kita mengakhiri saja, aku lebih memilih hidup ku yang sesungguhnya, aku cabut semua janji janji ku untu_ k _selalu bersama mu, aku hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik kepada mu"_

 _Bodoh_ kenapa aku harus pernah mencintai seseorang yang lebih dewasa dari ku? Apa aku terlalu menjadi pengangguran? _Cih.._ bahkan aku hanya berusaha menjadi lelaki yang pengertian, mungkin lain kali aku akan memilih seseorang yang lebih muda untuk ku atau seseorang yang sama senasib dengan ku hahaha bisa di sebut pengangguran.

Kim Tae Hyung, kalian boleh memanggil ku V. beberapa hari yang lalu aku di putus kan oleh seseorang yang lebih dewasa dari ku, hanya karna hal kecil ah sudah lah aku hanya tidak ingin membahasnya.

Pagi ini aku ingin menenangkan diri juga hati ku juga akan ku tenangkan, dengan secangkir kopi _moccachino_ ke sukaan ku, aku terduduk santai di sebuah taman yang nyaman dan damai.

"Hey bodoh!"

Panggilan yang tidak asing di telinga ku ya siapa lagi kalo bukan kim seok jin lelaki yang lebih tua dari ku, tapi ku akui dia memang lebih dewasa dari ku.

"apa kau bilang tadi? Bodoh? Aku pintar aku genius hanya saja aku sedikit kehilangan saraf malu ku"  
"ya ya ya bagaimana dengan suga? Kau masih lanjut kan?"  
"hmm.. menurut mu? Keliatannya bagaimana?"  
"kemarin suga menceritakan semua, kau putus kan? Kenapa?"  
"dia yang memutus kan ku.."  
"ya aku tau, dia akan meninggalkan dunia percintaan ini, tenang ajah dia mungkin gak bakal ada di dunia mu lagi, v.. mau mencari yang lain?"  
"entah.. kalo ada yang lebih muda dari aku, aku mau kok hyung, hanya saja bukan waktunya hyung"  
"berpikir lebih panjang untuk memilih pasangan ya? Ahh aku harap kau cepat cepat memiliki pasangan seperti ku hahaha aku sudah hampir 7 bulan dengan rapmon"  
"pasti hyung aku pasti mencari yang terbaik"

* * *

1 minggu aku jalani diri sendiri telah banyak orang yang aku dekati, kebanyakan dia lebih muda dari ku. Hanya saja aku belum menemukan yang aku tau kenapa aku mencari pasangan? Aku benci kesepian, hidup sulit dalam bergaul mencari teman itu sangat menyiksa, dengan menjadi lelaki yang di takdir kan untuk menjadi pemimpin aku bisa memulai hubungan dengan baik meski tidak semuanya yang aku mulai berjalan lancar dan selalu berakhir menyakiti bukan menyakiti satu sama lain melain kan satu hati saja yang tersakiti ya itu hati ku sendiri.

Berjalan jalan di pinggir sungai han itu lebih baik mungkin aku akan menemukan seseorang yang menjadi takdir ku di masa depan. Dengan _earphone_ yang ku isi kan dengan beberapa music yang beraliran lembut hingga beraliran keras.

 _"hey.."_

Tunggu apa itu? Suaranya terdengar sangat kecil di telingaku ah sudah lah mungkin perasaan ku.

"heyyy dengarkan akuuu"

ia sambil menggoyang goyangkan tangan ku, aku pun segera melepaskan earphone ku dan mulai menatap seseorang yang memanggilku, lelaki berbadan mungil,bermata indah dan rambut yang menutupi halis? Tunggu ini siapa? Tapi dia sangat manis.

"iya?"

Tanya ku dengan nada yang begitu lembut, dia hanya menatap bajunya yang terkait dia tasku. Dia sangat manis bahkan lebih manis dari yang aku bayangkan dengan bibirnya yang pink itu membentuk sedikit mengerucut.

"baju ku terkait dengan tas mu dan ini susah untuk di lepas bisa kah kau melepaskannya untuk ku?"  
"ahh tentu sebentar"

Aku mengantarnya untuk duduk di kursi taman dengan baju dia yang masih terkait di tas ku, dengan perlahan aku melepaskan kaitan bajunya dengan sedikit merusak bajunya mungkin karna aku terlalu kasar melepaskan kaitannya.

"nahh sudah, maafkan aku baju mu jadi rusak"  
"ahh tidak apa ini tidak sengaja kok, terima kasih untuk ini"

Ia pun mulai membungkukan dirinya dan berniat meninggalkan ku.

"tunggu.." iya pun mulai membalikan badannya kembali dengan wajah yang bertanya tanya pada ku ya seperti _"apa dia orang jahat?" "apa yang dia ingin memperkosa ku?" "apa dia ingin mencopetku?_ " ya itu yang ku lihat dari raut wajahnya.

"A-apa?"  
"bisa kah aku meminta nomor ponsel mu?" perlahan tapi pasti aku hanya ingin tau dia lebih dalam, aku berikan senyuman ku dengan lembut.  
"eumm.. tentu sepertinya kamu orang baik meski awalnya aku takut"

Ia pun mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikannya pada ku, bermaksud untuk menelphone ke ponselku dan mulai untuk menyimpannya di pun mulai melakukan perintah yang ia maksud ini

"khamsahamnida~"

* * *

Aku pun mulai menundukan badan ku. Ia pun hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menjauhi ku. Tunggu siapa itu? Lelaki yang ia dekati itu, siapa? Tubuhnya lebih kekar dari ku namun ia memiliki tubuh yang kecil dari ku dan lelaki manis itu. Sepertinya dia mengenal lelaki manis itu sudah lama dari aku.. tunggu… bahkan aku tidak tau namanya sudah lah yang terpenting aku mendapatkan nomor ponselnya itu tidak buruk kan?

Aku berbaring di tempat tidur ku ahh nyamannya sangat nyaman namun tidak senyaman seseorang yang menemaniku mengelus rambutku dengan kasih sayangnya ya kekasih pastinya.

Lelaki manis dan lelaki buntet itu… hmm mereka teman atau gebetan atau malah pacar? Apa aku tanyakan saja padanya? Kau gila? Aku tidak tau namanya bahkan aku baru bertemunya 1 kali tadi siang. Kim tae hyung dari pada kau gila memikirkan ini lebih baik kau tanyakan saja pada orangnya langsung.

Dengan pasti aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan mulai menekan nomor yang baru saja aku simpan di ponselku.

"yeoboseo?"  
"ah.. hai aku lelaki yang baju mu terkait di tasku"  
"ohhh iya kau~ ada apa?"  
"tidak aku hanya ingin mengobrol saja"  
"hanya mengobrol baiklah"  
"siapa nama mu?"  
"jeon jung kook"  
"nama yang lucu, nama ku kim tae hyung kau boleh memanggil ku V"  
"ahhh hello V kkk"  
"umur mu berapa kook?"  
"panggil aku kukis orang orang memanggil ku seperti itu katanya sih aku manis seperti kue kukis heheheh. Aku kelahiran 97"  
"kau kepedean hahahh muda sekali berarti kau harus memanggil ku hyung"

Berjam jam kita berbincang dan menanyakan hal hal kecil dan bercanda tertawa bersama bahkan aku sampai lupa untuk menanyakan lelaki berbadan kekar dan buntet itu. Hal yang paling aku senangi adalah dia lebih muda dari ku bukannya ini menyenangkan kkk aku sangat nyaman dengannya suaranya yang benar benar lembut dan terdengar seperti anak kecil itu membuatku semakin gemas begitu juga dengan sifatnya yang lucu dan dapat membuatku cair seketika. Hingga akhirnya aku mulai memberanikan diri ku.

"kukis, sudah mandi ?  
"em belum hyung kenapa?"  
"baunya sampai sini tau hahahah cepat mandi aku akan mengajakmu makan ice cream dan berbincang bincang. Malam ini bisa kan?"  
"jinjja? Wahh ice cream tentu aku bisa, kita bertemu di tempat kemarin saja hyung bagaimana?"  
"boleh jam 7 ya? Sampai jumpa cepat mandi kau bau hahaha"

Aku pun mengakhiri percakapan itu dan mulai bergegas berganti baju untuk malam ini, berkencan? Aku baru sadar aku akan berkencan dengan seseorang yang baru aku kenal beberajam yang lalu.

* * *

07:00

Yup!semoga aku tidak terlambat aku berharap aku yang datang terlebih dahulu. Dengan _fashion_ yang lebih terlihat manly untuk seseorang yang akan berkencan tidak terlalu folman namun santai, apa dia menyukai gaya ku? Semoga saja iya.

Aku melihat seseorang terduduk dengan melihat lihat di sekitarnya dan sesekali melihat handphone juga jam tangannya seakan ia menunjukan bahwa ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Siapa lagi kalo bukan jeon jungkook ya lelaki yang akan ku kencani malam ini.

"kukis!"

Teriak ku yang sedikit kencang itu membuatnya tersadar dan mulai mencari sumber suara, ia tersenyum kepada ku, itu sungguh manis sangat manis dari seorang wanita luguh atau bahkan penggoda. Aku mulai menghampirinya, mala mini ia terlihat sangat manis dari tadi siang apa aku berlebihan? Lihatlah jeket yang tebal dan syal berwarna abu yang menutupi bibirnya itu membuat makhluk ini terlihat manis ugh ini sungguh membuat ku gila.

"hyung.. kita mau kemana?"

tanyanya sambil mendongkakan wajahnya, iya kalian tau kan dia lebih pendek dari ku.

"ikut ajah kamu pasti suka kok.. dan hyung bakal menepati janji hyung, membelikan kamu ice cream"  
"wahhh? Itu harus hyung"  
"kita mau jalan jalan apa makan ice cream dulu?'  
"eummm jalan jalan sambil makan ice cream hyung"  
"boleh kajja~"

Langkah dengan langkah aku lewati dengan makhluk manis ini, sungguh ini menyenangkan. Dari membeli ice cream, melihat tingkah lakunya yang kekanakan, hingga tertawa bersama, apa kalian bisa membayangkan? Bagaimana bahagianya aku di sampingnya? Iya aku tau ini terlalu cepat bukan hanya cepat tapi rasa nyaman ini yang datang secepat itu, jeon jung kook ya hanya dia yang bisa membuatku tersenyum akan tingkah lakunya yang menggemaskan itu terlihat child? Iya tentu tapi bukan child yang kalian pikirkan bisa kah kalian pikirkan wajah manisnya yang tersenyum dan berteriak layaknya anak kecil? Makan ice cream dengan krim yang menempel sekujur bibirnya? Mem- _pout_ kan bibirnya dengan manis yang sempurna, stop stop aku tidak akan berhenti jika aku ceritakan kemanisan diaaa.

"kukis, sepertinya hyung lupa arah pulang….."  
"eung? Yang benar sajaaa!"  
"iya aku lupaaa"  
"hyung jangan bercandaa! Ini tidak lucu ayoo ingat ingat lagi!"

Ia pun langsung berjongkok dan memberikan raut wajah "hyung aku ingin pulang" "hyung jangan bercanda" "hyunggg hiks", bukan kah itu lucu? Hahahha sangat lucu, jujur saja sebenarnya aku tau jalan pulang tapi aku masih ingin bersamanya.

"kukis.. kau ingin soda?"

Ia memberikan respon dengan menangguk ahh tuhan manisnyaaa, aku langsung berjalan ke arah toko yang menjual beberapa makanan juga minuman, aku langsung menuju tempat minuman dan mencari minuman yang aku maksud ya soda dingin tentunya aku membeli dua untuk ku dan lelaki manis yang sedang berjongkok itu hahaha kukis.

"ini untukmu.. tenang lah aku pasti akan mengingatnya setelah meminum ini percayalah.."

Ia mulai mengambil minuman yang ku beri dan meminumnya sepertinya ini membuatnya tenang, ya setidaknya wajahnya tidak seperti tadi seperti warna abu abu.

"kukis…  
"eumm hyung?"  
"ingin pulang? Sebenarnya gampang sih tinggal lurussss belok kanan dan nyampe deh"  
"mwo? ishh hyunggg huaaaa dasar evil hyungggg!"

Jungkook hanya memukul kecil padaku bukan kah ini lucu? Lagi lagi aku melihat ekspresi ini bibir yang mengerucut dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah, megemaskan kan? Aku saja sampai tidak tahan hanya berjalan cepat dari ku ya aku tau dia marah tapi ini membuat ku ingin terus berjalan tanpa sepatah kata sedikit pun ia hanya terus mencemberutkan bibirnya yang merah muda itu.

"kukis? Apa kau mau memaafkan ku?"  
"kan kukis dinginn di luar mulu hyung ishhh"  
"iya iya kkk di maafin gakk?"  
"tergantung hyung sih"  
"maafin yaaaaaa?"  
"iyaaaa kukis maafin hyung"

Aku hanya memberikan _big smile_ padanya hanya untuk tanda trimakasih ku padanya aku rasa dia tidak membenci ku ya meski yang aku rasa sekarang kita hanya sekedar "teman" ya hanya teman tapi rasa ku ingin melebihi rasa teman ini, oh ayolahh jangan terlalu cepattt kau baru mengenalnya satu hari.

Lagi lagi aku lupa untuk menanyakan siapa lelaki buntet itu, aku hanya ingin tau siapa dia? Apa hubungannya dengannya? Aku hanya ingin tau seberapa lama mereka berteman? Teman? Tidak tidak sepertinya bukan aku melihat manusia buntet itu tersenyum tulus pada jungkook. Ya aku akui dia tampan dia terlihat baik dan pintar tubuhnya juga sangat di idamkan oleh semua orang, aku? Aku tau yang kalian maksud, aku hanya lelaki yang memiliki kepribadian aneh, itu karna golongan darah ku AB kenapa? Boleh kah golongan darah ku menjadi alasan?

* * *

Hari ini aku berniat untuk mengirim surat padanya, tentu saja tanpa nama pengirim aku hanya ingin tau ekpresinya saat mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang mengguminya akhir akhir ini.

" _untuk kukis_

 _Aku seseorang penggemar rahasia mu—"_

Tidak bukan seperti itu _bodoh!_

" _untuk kukis_

 _Aku menyukai mu apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang? kukis apa kah kau menyukai—"_

Tidakkk bukan seperti ini!  
Hingga akhirnya….

" _untuk: kukis_

 _Kukis.. aku menyukai mu hanya saja aku mencurigai bahwa kau menyukai seseorang yang jauh lebih sempurna dari ku, boleh kah aku memendam perasaan ku ini? Aku hanya belum berani untuk menungkapinya_

 _Dari : -"_

Ya itu surat ku aku akan mendatangi rumahnya dan memasuki surat ini ke dalam _box message-nya._ Semoga saja dia membacanya, ini awal dari semuanya kim tae hyung buat lah dia terkesan!. Dengan perlahan aku membuka _box message_ miliknya ya agar tidak tertangkap basah oleh pemiliknya. Tunggu.. apa ini? Surat dari siapa?

" _to kukis_

 _Hey~ boleh kah aku tertarik pada mu?"_

" _to kukis_

 _Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesan ku? Aku lebih baik melalui surat saja karna kau tidak membalas pesan pesan ku"_

Baiklah aku sekarang mengetahuinya, ternyata bukan aku saja yang menyukainya, tapi siapa? Lelaki buntet itu? Atau yang manaaa? Aku jadi ragu untuk memberikan surat ini, Ayo kim tae hyung! Kau itu laki laki masa Cuma segini kamu akan menyerahkan lelaki manis itu? Percaya lahh kau tampan kim tae hyung. Baik lah aku masukan surat ini kedalam _box_ _message-nya_.

Aku berjalan untuk menuju pulang ya aku harap surat itu di baca oleh jungkook bagaimana reaksinya tersenyum? Ahh pasti manis jika dia tersenyum, atau malah ia merobeknya? Tidak tidak aku harap itu tidak terjadi.

"V…"

Suara yang tidak asing, tunggu… min yoongi? Aku mulai membalikan badan ku dan mencari sumber suara tersebut, aku terkejut? Ya tentu ia hampir 2 minggu terakhir menghilang setelah kejadian yang buruk itu. Aku hanya memberikan respon yang buruk padanya aku hanya tidak ingin melihat dirinya lagi sunggu aku tidak suka kejadian ini.

"apa kau sudah melupa kan ku?"  
"aku berusaha"  
"V aku masih belum bisa melupakan mu"  
"aku tidak peduli itu"  
"tetep lah bersama ku aku minta maaf atas kejadian itu"  
"tidak"  
"aku mohon"  
"baik lah kau akan ku anggap kakak sejujurnya ini keterpaksaan"  
"hum baiklah trimakasih, aku harap pemikiran mu dapat berubah"  
"aku harap kau yang dapat merubah pemikiran mu.. untuk semakin menjauh dari ku"

Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalan ku, kenapa dia ada? Bukan kah dia bilang kalo dia memilih untuk pergi dalam dunia percintaan dan memilih untuk hidup yang sesungguhnya? Hah manis! Aku juga bodoh kenapa aku jadikan dia seorang kakak aku harap aku tidak menemukannya lagi ya aku harap begitu.

Tunggu lelaki itu.. yaaaa lelaki yang waktu itu bersama jungkook! Siapa dia boleh kah aku menguntit nya? Hahahaha baiklah akan kulakukan, Aku berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang, tubuh yang kecil namun memiliki otot yang bisa ku bilang sempurna, suara yang ahhh boleh aku sebut seperti anak kecil?, mata yang sipit dan memiliki bentuk wajah yang manly. Sepertinya aku tau jalan ini.. ini kan jalan menuju rumah jungkook.

Aku terus mengikutinya tanpa sepengetahuannya, Bingow! Dia benar benar kerumah jungkook, apa yang dia lakukan? Aku melihat jungkook keluar dari rumahnya dengan pakaian rapih namun santai. Apa mereka akan berkencan?. Jungkook pun tersenyum pada lelaki itu dan mulai melangkahkan dirinya bersama lelaki itu. Hingga akhirnya aku melihat mereka tepat di kedai ice cream, sepertinya aku harus membeli ice cream dengan uang pas pasan. Aku melihat mereka sangat akrab seperti teman lama, kesal? Yaaaa aku sangat kesal terutama pada lelaki itu! Iya terus mencari perhatian dan curi curi pandang pada jungkook.

"hyunggg mana ice cream mangga ku?"  
"tunggu sebentar, mungkin sebentar lagi datang"

Lelaki itu mulai mengacak acakan rambut jungkook dengan penuh kasih sayang, apa apaan ini keterlaluan! Apa mereka sepasang kekasih? Tidakk tidak mungkin aku sudah tau biodata jungkook dia masih single!

"ugh park Ji min! berhenti mengacak acakan rambutku!"

BINGOW! Siapa? Park jimin? Aku tau sekarang siapa diri mu bantet hahahha.  
aku segera mengambil handphone ku dan memberitahu kepada hyung-ku ya seok jin.

" _babbo seokjin  
xxxxxx_

 _Ayo kita bertemu ada banyak hal yang ingin ku beritahu"_

 _Send! "klik"_

Aku segera bergegas menuju tempat favorite ku bersama hyung ku yang memiliki kepribadian dewasa ini.

* * *

Kim seok jin teman lama ku, dia adalah teman satu satunya yang mau mendengarkan isi hati ku, baik tentang percintaan atau bahkan hidupku, semenjak aku dan suga hyung putus hubungan aku semakin jauh dengannya karna dia adalah teman baik suga juga, atau mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan rapmon untuk segera memper yakin hubungannya.

"Hyung!"  
"hey, apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?"  
"aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang cocok untuk ku, aku yakin dia tidak terlalu sibuk dan memiliki nasib yang sama sepertiku tentunya pengangguran, hanya saja ada seseorang di antara kita, aku tau aku baru 2 hari mengenalnya tapi seseorang ini sudah lama mengenalnya jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku hanya takut dia tidak menyukaiku dan memilih lelaki itu dari pada aku yang baru saja ia kenal"  
"begitu saja udah nyerah bagaimana kau berpacaran dengan seorang selebriti kau akan bersaing dengan beribu ribu fans dan kau hanya memiliki saingan 1 bukan kah itu pengecut? Curilah hatinya buatlah dia nyaman dengan mu dari pada lelaki itu, berkerja keras untuk cinta pasti ada hasilnya hanya saja kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan atau kerja keras mu itu"  
"tapi lelaki itu sudah sangat lama kenal dengan nya, aku hanya 2—"  
"berhentilah seperti pengecut kim tae hyung, percaya atau tidak seseorang akan menyukai seseorang yang serius dan pasti, kau harus membuatnya yakin bahwa kau menyukainya dengan sungguh sungguh"  
"tapi lelaki itu—"  
"apa kau takut padanya?"  
"tidak!"  
"kau menyukai atau bahkan mencintai seseorang yang kau ceritai itu?"  
"iya aku sangat menyukainya bahkan aku pasti sedang membangung perasaan cinta padanya"  
"kalo begitu kenapa kau tidak perjuangkan rasa mu itu? Jangan kau buat orang itu di ambil olehnya, berikan dia keyakinan akan hati mu"  
"bagaimana kalo dia menyukai lelaki itu?"  
"kuatkan hati mu, sebelum itu terjadi kau harus mencoba untung ungkapkan perasaan mu terlebih dahulu sebelum lelaki itu mengambilnya dari mu, secara tidak langsung kau bersaing sangat kuat ya? Baru kali ini aku melihat dirimu yang berjuang keras hanya untuk masalah cinta aku harap kejadian dengan suga tidak akan terulang"  
"apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"  
"pergilah temui dia jangan sampai hari ini menjadi hari lelaki itu mengungkapkan perasaannya, buat lah dia berfikir kembali dan mempertimbangkan kembali untuk memilih seseorang yang ia sukai, siapa tau dia jadi berubah pikiran dan memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti mu, cepat lah sebelum semua terlambat"

* * *

" _kalo begitu kenapa kau tidak perjuangkan rasa mu itu? Jangan kau buat orang itu di ambil olehnya, berikan dia keyakinan akan hati mu"_

Apa itu artinya aku harus memulai serius padanya?  
Park ji min.. aku harap dia tidak memiliki hubungan special dengannya. Tapi dia memberikan prilaku yang hangat pada jungkook, ayolahhh aku cemburu? Aku rasa itu yang sedang ku alami sekarang. Dan surat itu aku rasa, surat itu dari jimin aku bisa melihat bawa dia menyukai jungkook ya aku rasa begitu. Apa aku harus berprilaku lebih pada jungkook agar jungkook terpanah padaku? Yaaaaa! Benar kau jenuis kim tae hyung sangat jenius. Aku mulai mengambil ponsel ku dan menephone jungkook.

"iya hyung ada apa?"  
"hai kukis~ aku hanya kesepian, apa kau sudah makan?"  
"eum belum kenapa hyung?"  
"cepat lah makan!"  
"k-kenapa? Itu kan hak ku"  
"e-eum heheh iya juga, tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat mu di kedai ice cream, siapa dia? Lelaki yang menemani mu"  
"dia park jimin hyung, dia teman ku.. sudah lama aku dan dia berteman"

Teman?! Sungguh?! Aha! Akan ku mulai rencana ku untuk membuat dia tertarik padaku.

"hyung? Kau baik baik saja?"  
"ah.. ya tentu aku baik baik saja.. kukis.."  
"ya hyung?"  
"mau kah kau berkencan lagi dengan ku besok?"  
"e-eh? T-tentu"  
"baiklah, tunggu aju besok jam 7 di sungai han(lagi)"  
"ok~ sampai jumpa hyung"

Kau tau ini menyenangkan! Lelaki itu teman? Haha apa aku gembira? Ya aku sangat gembira, tapi surat itu, aku yakin dia yang membuatnya.. ok ok persaingan di mulai!

* * *

Tepat pukul 7! Aku mulai menunggunya di pinggir sungai han, ahh bagaimana penampilan dia malam ini lebih manis? Atau seperti wanita penggoda? Atau cute? Atau nakal? Ahh apa yang sedang aku pikirkan yang pasti dia manis kk, sepertinya aku benar benar jatuh cinta padanya.

"h-hyung sudah lama menunggu?"  
"a-ahh kukis.. baru saja aku datang"  
"kemana kita pergi hyung?"  
"tempatnya indah, kukis~ kau lupa tidak memakai sarung tangan ya? Ini malam loh sangat dingin"  
"ah iya aku lupa hyung~, iya aku sudah merasakan dingin kok"

Aku hanya mengambil tangannya yang hampir membeku itu dan langsung megenggamnya dengan hangat selain itu aku memasukannya ke dalam saku jeket ku, kuharap dia menyukainya. Aku melihat ekspresinya yang sangat lucu pipinya yang bulat itu mulai memerah sembari menundukan kepalanya sedikit. Aku pun mulai berjalan dengan posisi ini tangannya bersentuhan dengan ku, keterlaluan? Kurasa iya tapi aku suka ini hahahaha.

"w-wahh hyung.. kau mengajak ku ke pasar malam? Tapi untuk apa?"  
"aku mengajak kesini karna di sini suasananya sangat hangat, kau ingin makan apa?"  
"iya lampu lampunya indah hyung, eumm~ aku sih terserah hyung yang terpenting aku kenyang hihihi"  
"iya.. baiklah kita makan di sini ajah bagaimana? Akan ku pesan kan makananya.. gunakan sarung tangan ku sebelum tangan mu membeku hahaha"

Dia hanya mengambill sarung tangan ku dengan perlahan. Aku pun berjalan untuk membeli makanan untuk kita, kau tau kau bilang bahwa lampu lampu ini indah? Aku rasa aku bersama mu itu lebih indah dari yang aku bayangkan, kk~ aku benar benar menggilainya, aku tidak peduli seberapa banyak orang yang menyukaimu, aku akan tetep berusaha untuk mendekatimu dan selalu bersama mu atau bahkan aku akan memiliki mu, aku siap, aku siap menanggu semuanya dimana orang orang yang menyukaimu akan membenci ku karna kau telah menjadi miliki nanti, nanti ya nanti, dimana aku menjadi milik mu seutuhnya nanti. Aku akan berusaha sebisa ku hingga akhirnya kau dapat memilih siapa seorang yang benar benar kau sukai atau bahkan kau cintai.

"kukis… ini makanan mu makan lah selagi hangat"  
"eumm… makasih hyung, eummm wanginya enak, hyung kau sangat hebat memilih tempat"  
"jinjja? Eumm ya karna aku membawamu jadi aku siapkan terlebih dahulu tempat yang indah"

Aku melihat senyumnya malam ini, aku melihat candanya, dan aku melihat dirinya, dirinya yang membuatku selalu bersemangat untuk mencuri hatinya, yang membuatku semakin yakin terhadap pilihan ku ini.

"kim tae hyung!"

Suara itu…. Min yoongi alias Suga mantan pacarku yang beberapa minggu memputuskan ku, aku segera melihat ke arahnya.

"h-hyung?"

Aku hanya terdiam dan langsung menghadapnya, dia memberikan ku raut wajah yang sedih seakan ada hal yang membuatnya membara akan ku.

"kau sudah menemukan yang baru? Ahh selamat ya?"

Nada yang bergetar dan mata yang berkaca kaca terdapat pada lelaki berwarna kulit pucat ini dan langsung tersenyum pada jungkook, ok ini apa apaan? Dia akan membunuh jungkook?, jungkook hanya memberikan senyuman ramah padanya, oh tidak jangan mengacaukan rencana ku.. bagaimana kali jungkook menjauhiku karna ternyata mantan ku masih berkeliaran di sini apa dia masih ingin mendekatiku? Arghhh berikan aku kebahagian untuk kali ini!

Dia hanya meninggalku dengan badan yang bergetar dan ia mulai membalikan badannya dan berjalan menjauhiku dan jungkook, wajahnya tergambarkan bahwa "secepat itu dia berpaling dari ku?" "aku sakit kim tae hyung". Tunggu.. aku tidak peduli padanya dia bukan siapa siapa lagi bagiku lebih cepat mana diri ku dan dirinya dia berpaling dari ku di hari saat dia memutuskan ku itu jahat kan? Ok lupakan ini, aku hanya ingin jungkook ku harap ia melupakan lelaki bodoh itu.

"kukis, kalo dia menyakiti mu bilang ya? Maaf kalo kamu tercampur dalam masalahku"  
"eum.. gwencahan hyung~ dia siapa? Mantan mu? Sebaiknya kalian perbaiki hubungan kalian, aku tau kalian masih saling menyayangi, hyung kenapa tidak di perbaiki saja?"  
"huum~ dia mantan ku, jika aku perbaiki ada seseorang yang akan tersakiti, aku telah memilihnya untuk menjadi seseorang yang berharga, aku menyukainya hanya saja dia menyukai yang lain"  
"begitu? Siapa dia? Dia pasti tersakiti hyung karna dia pasti menganggap mu mempelampiaskan hubungan jika hyung sudah berhubungan dengannya, tidak mungkin dia tidak menyukai mu dan memilih orang lain"  
"aku berjanji jika dia menjadi kekasih ku nanti aku tidak akan mempelampiaskannya jujur saja aku sangat menyukainya"  
"kalo begitu kenapa tidak hyung coba untuk memulainya?"  
"entah aku masih ragu untuk memulainya, kukis boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"  
"eumm~ tentu apa itu?"  
"apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang akhir akhir ini?"  
"eum? Tentu aku sedang menyukainya, aku sedang menunggunya.. dia terlalu pengecut hyung, harus ku apakan hyung orang yang seperti itu?"  
"siapa itu? Ya mungkin dia pengecut karna ia tidak terlalu sempurna dan malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada seseorang yang sempurna seperti mu kkk~ aku rasa kau harus menjitaknya dengan sangat keras agar dia bisa memutarkan otaknya dan mulai untuk memberitahu isi hatinya.. hahahah"

Ia mejitak kening ku dengan sangat keras bahkan sangat keras, tunggu? Dia menjitak ku? Apa itu artinya dia… menunggu ku? Dia menyukai ku? Terus bagaimana dengan jimin? Dia lebih memilih ku dari pada jimin? Sungguh? Apa ini sebuah mimpi? Bangunkan aku jika ini sebuah mimpi sebelum aku benar benar terjatuh oleh makhluk manis ini.

"awwww… sakit"  
"aku sudah melakukannya hyung"  
"kenapa kau menjitak kuuu? Ini sakit ugh~"  
"katanya harus ku jitak bagaimana sih"  
"kukis~ gimana kalo orang yang kamu suka itu sayang kamu juga?"  
"kukis ya bakal seneng hyung tapi kan dia pengecut hahahahha"  
"hum~ tunggu ajah dia bakal ungkapin kok"  
"jinjja? Kukis tunggu kok hyung kkk~"

Aku melihat senyumnya yang tulus, benarkah dia memilihku? Secepatnya aku akan memilikimu.. ya sebelum jimin mengambilnya. Hanya tiga hari untuk mendekati lelaki manis ini tapi saingan ku sangat berat, jimin pasti lelaki idaman jungkook, mereka sudah lama jauh sangat lama sebelum aku mengenal jungkook hanya saja aku bingung mengapa dia memilih ku?. Jungkook aku harap hati mu sepenuhnya padaku, dan aku harap kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku mempelampiaskan rasa ku pada mu.

* * *

Hari ini hari dimana aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaan ku pada jungkook, aku harap ini berhasil akan ku coba melalui pesan terlebih dahulu aku harap dia membacanya.

" _kukis (jungkook)  
xxxxxxxxx_

 _Aku hanya ingin memberitahu mu isi hati ku_ _bahwa aku mencintai mu_ _aku menyukai mu sejak pertama aku bertemu saat aku melihat mu_ _saat baju mu terkait pada tas ku_ _aku selalu berfikir bahwa kau menyukai jimin hanya saja hati ku berkata bahwa aku tidak ingin kehilangan mu dan melihat mu bersama orang lain.._

 _Jeon jung kook_

 _Aku ingin memiliki mu seutuh nya,_ _boleh kah_ _aku hanya ingin menjadi seseorang yang special di hati mu..  
Would you be mine?_

 _Aku tunggu jawaban mu hari ini di tempat dimana kita pertama kali bertemu_

 _-kim tae hyung (v)"_

Dengan menghempaskan nafasku aku mulai mengklik " _send_ " di handphone ku, dan langsung bergegas ke sungai han, tempat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan jungkook.

Aku harap jungkook membacanya dan bergegas menemui ku. Aku terduduk di kursi taman yang pernah ku duduki bersama jungkook, hari itu iya hari pertemuan ku bersama jungkook, dia meminta ku untuk melepaskan kaitan bajunya di tasku hahaha dengan memasang raut wajah yang manis.. ya moment yang tidak pernah aku lupakan hahahaha.

*TING!  
 _1 message from kukis (jungkook)_

Dia membalas ku? Dengan cepat aku membuka pesan itu aku harap dia menanyakan keberadaan ku ya aku harap hahahah. " _open for read"_ klik!

" _kukis (jungkook)  
xxxxxx_

" _but how about suga? I mean your ex.."_

" _replay" Klik!_

" _V (kim tae hyung)  
xxxxxxxx_

 _Ayo lah lupakan dia~ aku sudah yakin melupakannya, percaya lah!"_

 _1 message from kukis (jungkook)_

" _open for read" Klik!_

 _Kukis (jungkook)  
xxxxxxxx_

" _aku hanya tidak yakin"_

" _replay" Klik!_

" _V (kim tae hyung)  
xxxxxxxx_

" _believe me jungkook please"_

Aku terus menunggu balasan pesan darinya dan menunggu kehadirannya di sini.  
1jam…2jam…9JAM!  
Ok aku sudah tau jawabnnya, sepertinya dia tidak datang.. tamatlah kau kim tae hyung! Sepertinya aku harus pulang, ini sudah larut malam hampir seharian aku disini menunggunya, dia menolak ku? Aku tidak tau. Dia bahkan tidak membalas pesan ku…

* * *

Pagi hari aku kembali ke sungai han, aku harap aku bertemu jungkook, aku harap dia tidak menjauhi ku. Aku berjalan menuju kursi dimana aku dan jungkook di pertemukan, baiklah aku jujur aku kesini hanya untuk mengingat kenangan ku bersama jungkook.  
Tunggu, siapa dia? Siapa yang duduk di kursi itu? J-JUNGKOOK?!

"kukis? Apa yang—"  
"I would hyungie~ aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang berharga bagimu, aku ingin hyung menjadi orang yang special di hatiku.. iya aku ingin"  
"k-kau menerima ku?"

Ia hanya memberi respon dengan menganggukan kepalanya dan itu artinya iya dia menerimaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Aku mulai memeluknya dengan erat, aku senang aku sangat senang memilikinya, dia memberikan ku pelukan hangatnya dia tersenyum seakan menggambarkan bahwa dia memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti ku ya tentu dia terlihat bahagia.

 _Tapi bagai mana dengan park jimin?_

 **TBC**

* * *

heyo! ini fanfiction pertama ku di sini wkwkw xD maaf kalo garing tapi aku janji nanti capt 2 bakal seru janjiiii! oh iya maaf kalo banyak typo atau kurang kata bahkan salah kata ^^ semoga gak kapok ya buat nunggu capt 2 hihi gomawo chingu 3


End file.
